User blog:TenCents/Demon, Part 4
T has been identified. Now what? Find out in Demon. Story TenCents drove away from McDonald's. He had business to attend to. Someone had told him that several Wikians had vanished a few days ago, and he believed that this "Doranor" character had something to do with it. Research on the internet didn't show much about Doranor. All that he could find was that he took people from Wikis and made them do his will in a place referred to as "Wikia Hell." "Strangely," he muttered. "Only people from iCarly Wiki." TenCents hadn't visited iCarly Wiki in months. It had become quiet, and being one of the few people on there had become boring. He began looking through his contact list. There was only one person he knew that could help him out with this. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ BZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! "For goodness sake!" Lizzy opened the door. "Use the doorbell!" "You don't have a doorbell," said TenCents. Lizzy glared at him, and took out a bottle of holy water and splashed it in his face. "Seriously?" asked TenCents, wiping some away. "Hey, SFG." "In the real world, I'm Lizzy," Lizzy groaned. "Anyway, Hi Kenjiro." "that's my name in the real world," TenCents muttered. "I prefer to stay a coin, thankyouverymuch." "What do you want, anyway?" asked Lizzy. "It's spring break! I was gonna go to Chipotle!" "I need help on contacting someone," said TenCents. "Your mother? A dead relative?" "No, nothing like that. I need help contacting someone in a different dimension." __________________________________________________________________________________________ Lizzy pulled out a damp and dusty old book. She blew away some of the dust. "I haven't used this in a while," she said. "But it still works fine." "Who knew a book stopped working?" TenCents muttered. Lizzy took out a bucket of paint and began painting various symbols on the floor. Once she was done, she placed a circle of rock salt around the symbols. "Get a knife," she said. TenCents shrugged and took out a knife. "The symbol needs blood," said Lizzy. TenCents cringed and slice part of his hand open, and let some of the blood fall out. He quickly grabbed a bandage and wrapped it up. "Carin corin..." Lizzy said in a mysterious voice. A portal opened up over the circle. TenCents and Lizzy jumped back. The image appeared to be of a city. There was someone walking through the streets dejectedly. "I know that girl," said Lizzy. "I don't remember her name, but I saw her on tinychat a few times." Suddenly, the image changed. TenCents and Lizzy jumped back even further as something that looked human-like stepped out of the portal. "Hello, you little children," said the thing. "Well, I'm actually taller than you," said TenCents. "Forget that!" said the thing. "Do you know who I am?" "You're Doranor," said TenCents. "Funny, I thought you'd be taller." "Oh no," said Doranor. "I can't show my true form. Not yet at least. So I'm using this form to talk to you." "You took our friends," TenCents said darkly. "Oh, I assure you, I didn't take them permanently," said Doranor. "But then again, they may never come out of Wikia Hell again." "No bargains?" asked TenCents. "If I wanted any more people down there, I would've brought you two down, right?!" Doranor snarled. "But the point is, I didn't. No bargains. Just plain old testing. Only you've already lost a few people." "What?" "2 of your friends are already dead. And there's probably gonna be more." "No convincing?" "No." "Well, then..." TenCents pulled out a rock salt gun and fired it at Doranor. The vessel descintegrated into dust. The dust then swirled up and flew back into the portal, which closed. Category:Blog posts